Internet of Things (IoT) technology refers to a wide range of devices. Since IoT technology has nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services, interest among service providers and developers in IoT technology continues to increase. However, service providers and developers are always mindful of the complexity and cost of an IoT device, as well as its impact on network resources in a network.